Sonaze Entropy
by Secret-Universe
Summary: Inspired from a flash "Entropy". Sonic gets bored one night until he hears a small sound like chanting... Small Sonaze Oneshot. R


**I owe nothing of "Entropy" it belongs to its original owner.**

It's late one dark night, and all is silent despite a few working gadgets belonging to the young fox, Miles 'Tails' Prower. He stepped outside his shack and heard a fuzzy noise, getting either lower or higher. Glancing up, he spotted Sonic the Hedgehog, fiddling with the radio, trying to get a good station.

"Hi, Sonic!" He waved.

"Oh," Sonic waved a little, "Hey bro."

"You coming inside yet, it's getting late."

"Nah, I think I'll just stay out here tonight."

"If you insist but don't take too long." Tails headed back inside his home. Sonic once again fiddled with the radio.

Click.

_**In his world**_

"No…"

Click.

_**Unlike Sonic, I don't chuckle**_

"Nah, not in the mood for humor…"

Click.

_**Follow me in my dreams**_

"Oh forget it!" Sonic switched off the radio, and frowned staring into the night sky, "Why am I so bored?" The wind whistled past through his water-colored quills, all that was heard in the night was the crickets, Tails' machines, a small tingling sound- wait, what?

"Huh?" Sonic looked up towards where the small soft sound was coming from as he spotted the place; the bright full moon. Green eyes twinkling in curiosity, he leapt down from the roof landing softly and then took off in full speed. Stopping near an edge of a cliff, he wondered how he would get there. Tails wouldn't allow him to use the X-Tornado on its own and even Knuckles would get ticked if he _'barrowed' _a Chaos Emerald. That's when Sonic remembered a special trick he somewhat learned from Shadow…

"_Chaos… Control…_" As the words formed on his peachy lips, Sonic slowly disappeared towards the moon in the sky.

* * *

Reappearing afterwards, he yelped as he fell and hit the ground hard. "Ouch…" Standing up, Sonic looked around. He didn't need to worry about breathing ever since the attack years ago by the Metarex. He looked back where his home planet was; it looked rather different from where he stood now.

"Now then find out where… huh?" He stopped and ducked into hiding, looking out ever so slightly. Sonic noticed a small star glowing and standing next to it as if controlling it was someone he suddenly remembered, the cat… with violet fur, with eyes of golden fire… it had to be none other than Princess Blaze!

"I haven't seen her since the missing of the Sol Emeralds…"

"Easy as it goes…" Blaze waved her hands, forming a round fireball that enclosed the star inside and instantly it became a floating crystal ball. She sends it flying close to other stars inside crystals as well. As she walked up to it, humming in a soft tone, the stars twinkled with their own music note each. So that's what caused the sound Sonic had heard back on his planet. He had to somehow get closer to get a good look. He slowly made his approach as Blaze continued humming in that same strange tone…

"You can come out, you know, Blue Hedgehog."

Sonic yelped, startled on how she knew he was there but he obeyed none the less and watched as the feline finished up her… was it a song, perhaps, or a chanting maybe?

He couldn't help but to applaud, "Not bad, your highness."

She frowned sternly, "It's not as easy as it looks, Sonic."

"But it wouldn't hurt to teach somebody, would it?"

Blaze smiled a little, typical Sonic having to learn a chant from the Princess and Guardian herself. "If you must insist…" Once again, she hummed her chant as the stars twinkled and stopped… only to see the stars still twinkling with music and even heard a soft male humming noise coming from… who else? Sonic!

Sonic grinned, humming the same way Blaze was earlier and soon finished up his version of the chant. He smiled at the cat, who stared at him in surprise. "What can I say? I'm a fast learner as it is."

Blaze just looked at him but soon enough, she let him join in as she began to hum and Sonic soon added his own humming chant. This caused music all over as the two continued the chant, as Sonic made the move to ask for a dance and Blaze, feeling a little nervous but happy inside, agreed. The cobalt hedgehog and the purple cat began off slowly at first. Neither of them wanted to night to end…

Then Sonic felt something strange, the moon seemed to be getting darker and the ground felt like it was no longer there anymore. Was it because daylight was coming soon?

"Blaze, what's happening?"

"_Goodbye_."

"Huh?" Sonic watched as Blaze was rising into the air, almost vanishing and still holding Sonic's hand, "Blaze!" Her hand slipped through his.

"_Yes, goodbye… another time, Blue Hedgehog_…"

* * *

"BLAZE!" Sonic reached out his hand until he noticed something; he was back on the roof of Tails' home and the sunrise was coming up to greet the morning. Was he dreaming again? Maybe he had drifted off and didn't know it but yet, it felt real…

"Sonic!"

He looked down seeing Amy calling to him, "Come inside, I have pancakes!"

"I'm coming, Ames!" He waved back. She smiled and went back in as Sonic stood up and… his ears perked up.

That chanting sound… he glanced as a tiny glittering object was floating towards him and he caught it in his hands. A tiny crystal ball with inside a glowing star and it twinkled as it gave off a very soft note. He clutched it tightly and stared up into the clouded blue ceiling of his world…

"Thank you…" His eyes closed and he smiled, "…Princess Blaze…"


End file.
